Alone
by DarkSpring
Summary: PG just ot be safe, Song fic for harry by Food4fighting


BAN:Hey people this is my first song fic so please don't kill me if its really bad. I hope you like it. The song that I used is _Superman_ By Five for Fighting. I worked hard on this hope you like it!

Alone

It had only been a month at School when Harry Potter saw the worst or best article he would ever read. The Daily Prophet had formally declared that Sirius Black, his godfather was innocent of all charges, after the Ministry had caught Peter Petigrew at a Death Eater raid earlier in the summer. Harry had been livid. How dare they say his godfather was free when he had just been killed? They had, and this caused Harry to fall into a another deep depression. He had finally moved along with his life, finally letting go of Sirius' death when the Prophet came out with that horrible article. For Harry it was like loosing his godfather all over again. He had been like shell going to all of his classes doing only what he was told to do nothing more and nothing less.

**I can't stand to fly**

_**I'm not that naïve**_

_**I'm just out to find**_

_**The better part of me.**_

Harry couldn't help but do worse everyday after the article was published. He wished he could just run away from everything. He couldn't' though he was a hero. He had to be there to do his heroic deed. He was a hero to every one but himself. He couldn't save the one person who meant the most to him. He wished that he could leave his life behind him and just pick up some one else's, some ones less complicated life.

**I'm more than a bird... I'm more than a plane**

_**More than some pretty face beside a train**_

_**It's not easy to be me**_

Straying at the Dursley's didn't help any either. Not having anyone to talk to the first time around was hard. At least then, he knew that he couldn't talk to his relatives. The only thing that was stopping him from seeking help from someone at Hogwarts was himself. He could let anyone know his weaknesses. He couldn't even let himself find out all of what he called weaknesses. He couldn't let anything out of the mental wall he had built in his mind. It held all his hopes, joys, fears, his everything. He couldn't let any one in. The only people who would ever be able to help him were his family... that he would never have.

**Wish that I could cry**

_**Fall upon my knees**_

_**Find a way to lie**_

_**About a home I'll never see.**_

Harry was now in the tallest farthest tower of all of Hogwarts. It was some where near the middle of the night, on Christmas. He couldn't sleep. All he wanted was to be loved by some one. Not some one, the only people that would ever be able to comfort him. The only people he couldn't have. His parents, and his godfather. After standing in the cold night air for what seemed like forever, Harry fell to his knees. A cry of anguish erupted from his mouth. All the months of pain finally became too much for him. He let a broken sob out as he clutched his hands to his chest as something broke inside of him.

**It may sound absurd... but don't be naive**

_**Even heroes have the right to bleed**_

_**I may be disturbed... but won't you concede**_

_**Even heroes have a right to dream**_

_**Its not easy being me**_

Harry stayed on the rooftop the rest of the night, his tears and cry's of the injustices in his life never once letting up on its storm. Harry didn't know what to do. He had been so set on never letting his feeling out he never thought that one day his barricade would burst letting all of his emotions come flowing out. If any one had been out for a flight, they would have been able to hear the angry cries caused by Harry. His yells echoing around the silent grounds at Hogwarts. No one paid them any head, thinking that it was a ghost having a bad day... not a boy who felt as if his soul was being ripped in two.

**Up, up and away.... Away from me**

_**It's alright... you can all sleep sound tonight**_

_**I'm not crazy...or anything...**_

The final battle had come and gone. Harry was left alone... he had lost who he had left, even though he had won the battle. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dumbldore, Ginny, Fred, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Tonks, Mad Eye, all were dead. They had all been killed, Harry was their killer. He had been happy when he had finally killed his nemesis. What he didn't know was that when he killed the vile man the spell was far too strong... it killed every one who was in a twenty foot radius. He had killed the only people he cared and loved. His hopes were crushed as he saw their lifeless bodies lying around him. He had not been effected by his curse. He wished he had been, he wouldn't be alone, and ashamed of what he had done.

**I can't stand to fly**

_**I'm not that naive**_

_**Men weren't meant to ride**_

_**With clouds between their knees**_

Harry stopped eating, and living all together. No one was there to say good bye to him as he left this world. No one knew that the hero that was forced to save them all, had died with tears in his eyes. He knew deep down that he wasn't a real hero. A real hero wouldn't have killed all the people he loved. A real hero would have known what to do when there was nothing left. A real hero wouldn't have been forgotten the way he had. There was no one there to say thank you, to say that they would miss him, that they even cared weather he lived or died. He was alone...

_**It's not easy to be me.**_

The wizarding world was too caught up in the joy that Voldemort was finally truly gone for good. No one noticed the soul of a broken boy ascend his way to heaven. There would be no one who would truly know what happened to the young savior. They would only know that he had done what he was put there to do, the only reason he was there. Was to save them, and he had done it. No one cried over the death of the boy forced to be a man. No one would ever realize what they had done to the boy, putting all of their lives on his shoulders, it was too much for any child to bare. That child was now a hero who saved the wizarding world once again.

BAN:Hey people how'd you like it any good? I hope you liked it please review!


End file.
